U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,427,161; 3,752,265; 4,027,747; and 4,204,588 show brakes, braking mechanisms and the like associated with wheelchair systems as restraint type mechanisms or means. Such are associated with a primary or major set of wheels thereof and are found useful where there is no significant forces due to acceleration. However for persons having various characteristics, sizes, weights and strengths, it is found that a need exists within which to provide more secure and speedier reliable means by which a wheelchair may be secured and restrained while in a moving vehicle.